


Kitten

by Zeyho



Series: Project Wahy'a [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Memories, One Shot, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeyho/pseuds/Zeyho
Summary: It was a rare occasion that she was given - to watch Wahy'a and Heda fight, especially with a crowd. She watched in awe as their blades danced. Aleah smiled brightly, she was rooting for her fiancée.





	

Aleah was never a fan of violence, she was a healer. But a fight between those two? She wouldn't miss it for the world. It was a rare occasion that she was given - to watch Wahy'a and Heda fight, especially with a crowd. Their blades were dancing, twirling, twisting, making the spectators feel as though the fight would never end. She stood off to the side, watching as Alessa fought, chewing her fingernails.

Aleah didn’t doubt her. She never did. But her hands still shook and she fidgeted where she stood. Her opponent was larger than her, that wasn’t new, but he was huge. She focused on the muscles strained below the fabric her beloved wore, her features furrowed in concentration. Her opponent's movements were large, giving ample room for evasion, and he always missed the brunette and, while Alessa was renowned for her stamina and endurance, she could see she was tiring.

When Alessa twisted and sliced his arm, she gave a small cheering. Aleah found herself running her hand subconsciously over the black ring that stood proudly on her finger. The ring was a match for Alessa's, a way to let everyone know who she belonged to in a subtle way. Her lover smirked darkly as blood dripped onto the stone beneath everyone’s feet, she always loved making her opponents nervous, but this time it was not something she did only out of amusement, this was a trick she rarely ever used. Aleah cursed; Wahy'a was still wounded after all, she was getting tired more easily. It was obvious to anyone who knew her - she was nearly spent and that meant one thing...

Alessa still had the upper hand, dealing a combination of heavy and light blows to not give the man any time to adjust, but her balance was poor. She was always like this, relying on her speed and variety of moves and giving up her perfect balance whenever she was exhausted. It was her biggest weakness in battle. The man kicked her feet out from under her and she landed on her back, momentarily frozen. Aleah closed her eyes, she couldn’t bear to even imagine the sound of his sword against her lovers neck.  The lump in her throat swelled until she couldn’t breathe. The blonde heard the swish of a sword and she began breathing heavily. The grounder was confident in her lover's fighting technique, but injuries always clouded her mind. She took a deep breath, readying herself for the scream of pain but, instead, she was greeted by the sharp clang of sword on stone.

She opened her eyes and smiled, only one thing on her mind - ' _that fucking side roll_ '. It was one of their favourite, Alessa's and Lexa's, and they were surprisingly good at it, but she looked even more exhausted. Her stance change, Aleah could see a fire in her eyes - ' _Determination_ ' she quickly noted. Aleah felt her body shiver at the intensity of the brunette's eyes, she cursed involuntarily. All of a sudden, Alessa was sharp and precise, landing technical hits rather than relying on power. The brunette cut him here and there and eventually he was looking tired, while her eyes were shining even more brightly. He made one last desperate move, swinging his sword downward. Alessa caught the handle of his sword, making him take an awkward step to the side, creating the perfect opening - in a fluid move, the giant man fell on the ground lifeless. Everyone cheered and Aleah let out a relieved sigh. Her beloved was victorious once again. 

~~**_~~~~~_ ** ~~

Much to Aleah's surprise, Alessa managed to make it back to her room on her own. Of course, Aleah followed closely behind the taller girl, one of her hand always loose around her back as no one was within sight. The blonde sighed as she leaned her back into the door, as much as she loved her, she wanted to scream at her for being so stupid and overconfident. She couldn't - not when the one she loved was looking at her like a puppy(she utterly loathed that look, mainly because she couldn't resist it), a injured puppy.

Aleah sighed, deciding to at least state the obvious. Before she could even utter a word, she was pressed harshly against the door. The blonde groaned - their kisses are usually slow and deep. They both pour every emotion into those kisses, a private time, just small little moments between the two of them. Those kisses are full of all of their unspoken words and they can _feel_ the deep love they both have for the other. This one? This one was passionate  _full on_ , the one reserved for after or before Alessa went to battle. It’s the type of kiss that can make your heart race and make your knees weak, hungry and deep. They always drive Aleah insane. The blonde couldn't help, but sigh happily after Alessa pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

" _Are you okay, my love?_ " Aleah knew it was a dumb question, one she'd asked too many times, but she couldn't help it - watching her fight like that, knowing she could die every time she stepped out of Polis, it made her uneasy.

She knew Alessa wouldn't respond. They've been together for almost two years now, and Aleah had come to know everything about the older girl. And, honestly, this was one of the most fun and pleasing things she found out about Alessa - she never talked after a battle,  _especially_ if Aleah was a spectator...

**~~_~~~~~_ ~~  
**

" _Ki_ _tten._ " the brunette whined, peppering her lover with kisses along her jaw. Aleah tried to move from the bed, but arms wrapped tightly around her and pulled her back. Chuckling she pulled Alessa on top of her, kissing she nose before capturing the brunette's lips into a kiss.

" _I love you._ " she whispered in the blonde's ear, nudging her forehead. Aleah grinned and rolling over so she was on top of her lover, leaving a lingering peck on her cheek before she stood, getting changed before walking out of the tent. Alessa sighed and followed suit, changing into something more casual for her free day only to come face to face with her sister - Alessa groaned.

" _You are so whipped, dear sister._ "

She growled at her sister " _Shut up, Heda._ "

 


End file.
